Avatar: Lead By Vengeance Book 3: Redemption
by c0balt
Summary: Isaac has won the battle against the Burning Sun's, but lost himself in the process. Being driven by revenge, Isaac became a dark, cruel, bitter person, and has had his bending taken away, only to be returned once he has redeemed himself and righted his wrongs. After losing the trust of those closest to him, Isaac now faces his toughest challenge yet. Redemption.
1. Chapter 1: Facing The Music

**Chapter 1: Facing the Music**

Isaac knew that what the first thing he had to do was. He had to turn himself in. He had to face the music. That's why he found himself at the police station, hands cuffed and behind his back.

"We know what you did Isaac." Said Chief Inspector Johnstone, "During that mission, you were part of the police force. What you did were extreme acts of police brutality, and the fact that you have been hiding from the law the past few weeks makes it all the worse. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you behind bars?"

"I don't have a good reason. What I did was disgusting. I deserve to be in jail for what I did."

"Why did you turn yourself in? What did you hope to achieve?" asked Johnstone.

"Redemption. I have done bad things. I know that I deserve to be imprisoned. Maybe even killed. But all I want is a second chance." Asked Isaac.

"Well lucky for you, I have given you that second chance. Even after all you did, I have pulled some strings for you to walk out of here a free man."

"What? How?" asked Isaac, shocked.

"There was a meeting where we discussed your fate. Government officials were present. This sort of thing, the Avatar and firebenders, is too big even for a federal court. I mentioned the fact that we would have failed the mission without you, and that you weren't in a good state of mind, from what had happened to you, with your parents. I arranged a deal. We don't imprison you, but when we need you, you are here. We need the Avatar." Said the Chief Inspector.

"Well there is something you don't know yet." Said Isaac. He explained what happened with Avatar Aang, and how he had his bending taken away.

"What? What use are you to us if you can't bend?!" yelled Johnstone.

"Let me finish. Aang believes that I won't ever become what the world needs me to be while I have my bending abilities. He said that once I am in the right place, I will get my bending back."

The Chief sat down and thought for a moment.

"If word gets out that you can't bend, than you will be useless to us and thrown into prison. But you can't redeem yourself in prison. That is why nobody will know about this. As far as everyone else is concerned, you can bend. You are to spend your time doing whatever it takes to get your bending back. I am giving you a break. I have talked to your father and he says you can live with him. Don't make it a waste."

Isaac left the police station, confused as to what he should do. How did Aang want him to redeem himself? What would it take to put in on the path to being the Avatar? Isaac continued walking, too much on his mind to pay any attention to where. Eventually he found himself in front of the cemetery, the resting place of his mother.

"That will be $24.50" said the flower salesman. Isaac bought the biggest bunch he could afford, and carried them through the cemetery, trying to remember where his mother was. Finally he found her. It had been years since he was this close to his mother. So close, yet so far. Isaac placed the bouquet on the grave against the tombstone, and sat next to the grave.

"I am so sorry that I wasn't there. Maybe if I was earlier enough, you would still be here. Maybe I wouldn't have been so driven for revenge. Maybe all of this could have been stopped." Wept Isaac. The years since her death had seemed like days. After an hour, Isaac left, and went to the house where his father was living.

"So what is the plan?" asked Samuel.

"What plan?"

"The plan. How you are going to get your bending back?"

"I don't know. I want to redeem myself. Make up for what I have done, but honestly, without my bending I am useless. I am just another face in the crowd without it, and I don't know how to make up for what I did."

"There must be a way. Aang wouldn't have told you that you would get your bending back if you were destined to fail. Maybe just go with the flow. When the opportunity presents itself, you will know." Said Samuel.

"I have had a big day, I think I will go to sleep." Said Isaac.

He walked upstairs and went to his room. For hours he laid in bed, wondering what Aang wanted from him. Eventually he fell asleep. The nightmares started. The one of the dark Isaac torturing the light Isaac. Something different happened though. This time Aang appeared. He pushed his arms towards the dark Isaac, creating a gust of wind, blowing the dark Isaac away like smoke. Eventually everything went dark, and Isaac slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

**Chapter 2: Healing**

"So what does Aang expect you to do?" asked Asher.

"I don't know." Said Isaac, "My bending is what gave me the potential to help people. With that gone, I don't know what to do."

"Aang wouldn't have to you to redeem yourself if it were impossible. There must be a way to right the wrongs you did."

"It is impossible. Those men are dead, there is no way of bringing them back…" said Isaac, until a thought came into his head, "Maybe I am supposed to right their wrongs? I don't know, it is just a thought."

"Well it is the best idea we have had all day." Said Asher.

"I got to go, I think I may know where to begin." Said Isaac as he walked out the door.

Isaac walked towards the place he hoped he wouldn't have to return to. James' home in the sewers. Isaac went to the warehouse, and down the elevator, then walked to where James' house was hidden. The water was covering the entrance, so Isaac sat against a wall, and waited for James to come out. It was a Tuesday, and James usually got supplies on a Tuesday afternoon, so Isaac was confident he would see him before the nightfall.

He was right. After 2 hours of waiting, the water in front of Isaac split and froze. The hidden door opened, and James walked out, shocked to see Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" asked James with a solemn look on his face.

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you. You completely disregarded what I said about bloodbending, and now look at you. Look at what you have done. Why should I help you?"

"Those days are behind me. The Spirit of Avatar Aang visited me, and took away my bending. He said the world need's an Avatar, but until I can prove that I am ready to be the Avatar, I will have no bending. I want to redeem myself." Explained Isaac.

After a minute of silence and thinking, James finally spoke.

"I believe you, but what do you want me to do?" Asked James.

"I remember four years ago, you said that the Burning Suns wanted to recruit you as a healer, and you said no. Correct?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?" asked James'

"As much as I wish I could, I can't bring those men back to life. But I can right their wrongs. If we tracked down people who were permanently injured from because of the Burning Suns, could you heal them?" asked Isaac.

James thought about it then smiled.

"I would hope for nothing more."

"Good. If you aren't too busy today, I have someone in mind that could use your help." Said Isaac

"Isaac, I thought you had to go?" asked Asher as he opened his room door to see Isaac.

"I had a reason to come back. Asher this is James, my waterbending teacher." Said Isaac.

Asher nodded at James, then continued to speak.

"So what is this reason you are talking about?" asked Asher, slightly confused.

"Do you remember when we talked earlier today, about maybe righting the Burning Suns' wrongs?"

"Yeah.

"Well you are first on the list. Some waterbenders are able to heal. James is one of them." Explained Isaac. Asher's face suddenly lit up in a way Isaac had never seen.

"Are you serious? Does that mean I might be able to walk again?

"Yes. Healing an injury like yours may be hard, but it isn't impossible." Said James.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Asher, "Let's do this!"

Isaac and James helped lift Asher onto his bed, then rolled him onto his stomach, back in the air.

"It may be best if you wait outside." Said James to Isaac. Deciding it best to listen to his teacher, Isaac walked out of the room, and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for news.

A few hours later James walked out of the room. Isaac stood, eager for news.

"I have done everything I can. He is asleep now, and he needs his rest. We will come back tomorrow and see if it worked." Said James.

The left the building and went their own ways. Isaac arrived home a few hours later, but could not sleep. All that was on his mind was Asher, and the fact that he might be able to walk tomorrow.

Isaac awoke at 6am. After drinking a cup of coffee to give him the kick start he needed, he left the building and made his way to the rehabilitation centre where Asher lived. James was already waiting for him out the front.

They entered the building, and knew the result when they saw a group of nurses around Asher's room.

"Excuse me," said Isaac as he made his way into the room.

"Isaac! It worked!" said Asher. He was standing against the wall, holding himself up on the rail. It had been years since he was able to walk, so it was going to take him a while to walk like he used to. Asher didn't care that he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a little while. He was in ecstasy over the fact he could feel his legs. Right now, that was good enough for him


	3. Chapter 3: Worthy

**Chapter 3: Worthy**

"Liam, can I come in?" asked Isaac as he opened the door. When Isaac sought to help heal those who were hurt by the Burning Suns', Chief Inspector Johnstone gave him a list of people to find. Liam was one of them. He was like Isaac, his father was one of them, but left. The Burning Suns found Liam's father and killed him, then burnt the house down. Liam sustained 3rd degree burns to most of his body, and was near death when he was found. He was put in an orphanage, but was emotionally and physically scarred from the experience. For an eight year old, it was understandable. He never left him room, never turned on the lights or allowed sunlight in the room.

"My name is Isaac, I want to help you." Isaac said in a kind voice as he walked in the door. Cracks of light entered from the edges of the curtain, showing a young boy sitting in the corner of the room, most of his body blistered and scabbed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Isaac Reed," said Isaac, "You and I have a lot in common."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked the boy.

"We have both paid for our father's mistakes." Said Isaac.

Liam was silent for a second. Then he spoke.

"The bastard got what was coming for him. I hope he rots in hell."

Isaac was shocked. He had never heard a boy Liam's age talk like that. But then again, he had never seen a boy Liam's age cope with what he had.

Liam's burns must have started to sting, because he started to whimper.

"Are your burns hurting you?"

"Why the hell do you care?" sneered Liam.

"Because I know someone who can make them disappear."

Liam stopped sobbing.

"Really?"

Isaac called James in, who had a bowl of water in his hands.

"Just sit still, it will all be over soon." Isaac assured him.

James levitated the water out of the bowl, then moved it to a burnt section of Liam's arm. The water began to glow, as James closed his eyes in an attempt of concentration. After a minute James pulled the water away to reveal the completely healed section of skin. Liam's eyes lit up at the sight of it.

An hour later Isaac and James left the room, and a completely healed Liam with a smile on his face. Some of the burns had already scarred, but the blistering and scabs were gone, as was the pain. Liam ran over and hugged Isaac and James, smiling for the first time since his father's death.

Events like today had been a regular thing the past few weeks. Isaac and James would find people who had been hurt by the Burning Suns and heal them however they could. Sometimes it was just physically, other times, it was emotionally as well.

Isaac was happy with what he and James were doing. Even if it wasn't what Aang wanted him to do to get his bending, he didn't care. He felt like he had made up for what he had done, and he didn't want to stop. As they walked back to the warehouse above the sewers, Isaac and James talked about what had been happening.

"So how have you been Isaac?" asked James.

"Honestly, never better. When I first lost my bending, I thought I was useless to the world. Now I feel like I have a purpose. And I have you to thank for that. If you didn't help me with this plan, I would be sitting in a ditch feeling sorry for myself." Said Isaac.

James smiled. This was the Isaac he taught waterbending to. The selfless one who wanted the best for others.

"And you don't feel the urge to bloodbend any more? That is what sent you downhill in the first place after all. I wish I never taught you that." Said James.

"Don't be. I would have been dead if you never taught me. I took it way too far though. But no, I plan on never bloodbending again." Isaac assured him.

Eventually they reached the warehouse where James said goodbye, and Isaac continued home. Suddenly he heard his phone make a noise, so he pulled it out of his pocket and saw a new message in his inbox. It was from Samuel.

"_Isaac could you please stop by the supermarket on your way home tonight and get some bread. We ran out at home, and won't have a free minute to go myself. Thanks"_

He had plenty of time, so Isaac took a detour past the supermarket. Thinking about what Aang might want from him, Isaac grabbed a loaf of bread, and walked over to the counter. When he was almost at the checkout, Isaac's lack of concentration caught up with him, as he accidentally bumped into someone, their shopping basket hitting the floor and its contents scattering.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention…" started Isaac and he bent over to help the person pick up their items. It wasn't until he put everything back in the basket that he realised who it was.

"Hey Isaac." Said Kayla as he gave her the basket.

"Hey, how have you been?" asked Isaac. They hadn't spoken since Aang had taken away his bending, and so much had happened since. Isaac was genuinely happy to see her.

They went through the checkout and continued to talk. When they were out of the store on the street, Isaac checked his watch again. His curfew wasn't for another few hours.

"If you aren't busy now, do you want to maybe get a coffee?" Isaac asked.

Kayla was silent.

"I won't be begging you to take me back, or anything like that. I just want to talk. It has been a while after all. I've missed you." Said Isaac, slightly embarrassed.

She smiled and agreed, so they made their way to a café further down the street.

"So what have you been doing the past few weeks?" asked Isaac.

"Well, I got a job at a clothing store downtown, nothing else has happened really. What about you? Asher called me a few weeks ago, yelling about you. Didn't know if it was good yelling or bad yelling. When I asked what he was talking about, he said he had to go, and hung up." Kayla laughed.

Isaac explained what he and James had been doing, about how Asher was learning to walk again, and about the people like Liam. Kayla was shocked.

"Are you serious?" she said, "That's great. It's good of you and James to do something like that."

She looked around, and lowered her tone.

"Is that what Aang wanted you to do? Before he would give you your bending back?" she asked.

"I don't know, but honestly, I don't care. I am doing something good, making up for the bad stuff I did. Whether I get my bending back or not isn't important. This is." Said Isaac.

Kayla smiled at him. The last time he had seen her smile like that was when they went out to dinner six months ago, after not seeing each other for four years. She looked down at her watch.

"I'm sorry, I have to get home." Said Kayla, pulling some money out of her pocket to pay for the coffee, "I was doubtful at first, but it has been great talking to you."

"Same," laughed Isaac. He left some money on the table and the two of them walked out of the café`. Kayla said bye, then went to cross the road and head home. Suddenly a feeling of paranoia hit Isaac, as if something was going to happen.

Isaac looked around until he heard something. Sirens. Coming from his right. There was a police chase heading towards them. Kayla began to cross the road, unaware of what was happening. The vehicle being chased sped past the intersection to Isaac's right, and was heading right for Kayla. Isaac ran towards Kayla.

"Kayla look out!" yelled Isaac, as Kayla turned around to see the blinding headlights of the car heading towards her. Isaac jumped between her and the car, and forgetting about everything, lifted his arms.

A few seconds later, Kayla opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. She looked up and saw Isaac standing in front of her, arms in the air, and a thick wall of earth between him and the car.

"Isaac, did you just earthbend?" she asked, still shaking from the experience.

"I don't know, I thought Aang took away…" began Isaac. Suddenly a dizzy spell hit him, and he fell unconscious. He was in a black place filled with smoke. A familiar place. The smoke grouped together, to form the shape of a man. The shape of Avatar Aang.

"You have proved your worth as the Avatar. You put your own life on the line to save Kayla. The moment you did that, you were given your bending back. Use it wisely."

Aang smiled at Isaac. The winds began to blow, and the smoke that was Avatar Aang disappeared.

Isaac awoke to Kayla kneeling over him. She looked relieved that he was awake.

"Isaac are you alright?" she asked.

Isaac stood up, remaining silent, and sent two jets of flame in the air. Kayla knew the answer.

Isaac was back. The bloodbender was gone. The Avatar stood where he used to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Clarifications

**Chapter 4: Clarifications **

The hallway was silent as Isaac as Isaac tiptoed towards the end. The door was slightly open at the end, and Isaac knew the man he was after was at the end. It was just a matter of sneaking up on him. Isaac pushed the door open, and to his shock, saw the man, with a gun pointed at Isaac's head.

"You really think you can sneak up on me?" laughed the man, pushing the gun towards Isaac.

"Give up Rolf, the police know you were behind the shootings the past few weeks." Said Isaac.

"I can kill you and run. As far as the cops are concerned, Rolf never existed."

"You really didn't get that I was giving you a chance to surrender. It could have been a lot less…" started Isaac.

Before Rolf had a chance to fight back, Isaac pulled his arms across his body, creating a gust of wind. Rolf was slammed against the wall, dropping the gun. Isaac ran at Rolf, fist's engulfed in flames, and punched the man numerous times. When Isaac was sure that he wouldn't get back up for a little while, he pulled multiple pillars from the ground beneath the house, which erupted through the floor, surrounding the criminal in a makeshift cell.

"Painful" finished Isaac, as he pulled out his phone and called Johnstone.

"The house is clear. He is trapped in the kitchen, north-east corner." Said Isaac. A few seconds later multiple police officers came in. Isaac lowered the pillars, and they handcuffed him and took him away.

"Good job Isaac. Our rate of success has improved by 70% with your help." Said Johnstone as he walked in.

"If it weren't for that stupid deal, I wouldn't be doing your job for you." Sneered Isaac.

"If it weren't for that stupid little deal, you would be behind bars." Retorted Johnstone.

Taking the hint, Isaac walked out of the building, muttering under his breath "As far as you're concerned."

After the debriefing at the station, Isaac walked to the apartment Kayla was renting. It was almost 5pm, so Kayla should be home. Isaac walked up the stair until he got to the 5th floor. He walked over to the door labelled 5C, and knocked. Footsteps became louder until the door opened, and Kayla's smiling face was at the doorway.

"Hey Isaac, come in." she said, standing out of the way.

Isaac walked over to the bench, and sat on one of the stools, while Kayla made her way to the other side.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"No sorry, I am in a rush."

"How was work?" Kayla asked.

"Same as usual. Johnstone rings me with some task that him and his lousy excuse for a police force can't handle, I do the job, and they take credit." Laughed Isaac.

"Hopefully one day they don't need you." Said Kayla as she sat on the stool next to him.

"Yeah, then I can pick up where I left off before we came back here."

"What go back to being the subtle-named Isaac Smith?" laughed Kayla. Isaac looked at Kayla, laughed along. After the laughing subsided, there was silence. Silence until Isaac succumbed to temptation, and went to kiss her.

"Isaac, no." she said in a calm voice. He backed pulled back, slightly confused.

"I thought that you wanted us to be together when I had dealt with the Burning Suns. They are gone now. What is stopping us?" asked Isaac.

"Isaac, that was before the bloodbending changed you. I know you are back to normal, otherwise you wouldn't have almost killed yourself to save me, and got your bending back. But I still think that we should take our time with this." Said Kayla.

"I understand," said Isaac checking his watch, "I had better go. I told Asher I would visit him on my way home"

"See you soon?" asked Kayla.

"Definitely."

"Say hi to Asher for me."

It was 7pm when Isaac arrived at the rehabilitation centre that soon would not be Asher's home.

"So how long until they let you move out?" asked Isaac.

Asher was walking slow laps around his room, supporting himself with a walking stick.

"A few weeks. The police force are giving me a nice payout in compensation, which should be enough to get my own place and pay rent for a little while. By the time that runs out, I should be strong enough to get a job." Said Asher, failing to hide the excitement in his voice, "You have no idea how grateful I am for what you and James did. I can live my life normally again. Thank you."

"I heard you say it the first 20 times." Laughed Isaac.

"Seen much of Kayla." Asked Asher.

"I was at her house before I came here. She said hi."

"You are so lucky she is even willing to look at you, let alone be your friend." Laughed Asher.

"I know. I would hate me if I were her."

"She's definitely a keeper." Laughed Asher, "Not many girls are willing to be friends with a guy who almost forced them to kill themselves. Except maybe those with Stockholm Syndrome."

"She said that she only wants to be friends at the moment. Nothing more. I guess I am lucky that she is even talking to me."

Sensing that Isaac was upset about something, Asher changed the subject.

"So what does the Avatar do these days?"

"Well right now I am the cops' errand boy. Basically I have to catch the criminals while the police sit around and eat donuts, otherwise I will be thrown in jail for police brutality." Explained Isaac.

"Is there any way you can get out of this?" asked Asher.

"Run away," Isaac quickly responded, "I managed to do it four years ago and the cops never found me. I had a life there that I put on hold to come back here. My plan was to go back to where I was hiding after all this was done. But that is now a lot harder."

Isaac heard a knock on the door, and one of the nurses walked in.

"Asher, visiting hours are long gone." Said the nurse bluntly.

"Sorry Isaac. Come back soon okay?" asked Asher.

"Yeah I'll be back."

Isaac left the building and walked home. On his way, he couldn't help but think about what Kayla and Asher had said.

Maybe one day he could return to his life as Isaac Smith the handyman. Maybe one day Kayla Thompson would be Kayla Reed, or even Kayla Smith. Maybe he could live a normal life. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5: Change of Heart

**Chapter 5: Change of Heart**

It had been a successful day for Isaac. He had been set with 'taking care of' a drug dealer. In reality, that was him going in, disarming the criminal, and the police coming in and making the arrest, taking credit for the entire thing.

"You continue to surprise me Isaac." Said Chief Inspector Johnstone.

"Will I ever be able to stop doing your job for you and do what I want?" asked Isaac.

"Not any time soon." Said Johnstone smirking.

"If I weren't already skating on thin ice…" started Isaac.

"You know it's a crime to threaten a police officer?" asked Johnstone.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise!" yelled Isaac as he left the scene.

When Isaac was far enough away, he turned into an alley where we wouldn't be seen, and leant against the wall and closed his eyes. The Burning Suns were out of his life, but this wasn't the life he wanted. If he wanted to be a superhero that fights crime, he would have gotten some tights and a cape, and called himself Avatar-man. No, he wanted to go back to his life as Isaac Smith.

Isaac bashed his fist against the brick wall, accidentally cracking it in the process and leaving a fist sized crater. Isaac felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and pulled it out to find an incoming call from Kayla.

"Hey Kayla, what's up?"

"Isaac, are you free? I want to talk." Said Kayla.

"Sure I will be there in 20 minutes."

Isaac hung up the phone, and began to walk to Kayla's house, still thinking about how he could get out of his debt to the police. Eventually he was at Kayla's apartment building, no closer to his escape. Isaac made his way to the fifth floor, where he found the door open, and Kayla sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey Isaac, come in." said Kayla, smile lighting up her face.

Isaac walked in, closing the door behind him and sat down opposite Kayla.

"I will be honest with you, after last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. What you said. Then I realised something," said Kayla getting up and moving next to Isaac.

"Though I was scared, and couldn't help remembering what happened, I also couldn't help but remember all the times that you have shown that you care about me. The Burning Suns attack on the school, the time they came to my home, and especially when you jumped in front that car, thinking you would be killed. I have realised, that I shouldn't be scared. You made mistakes. We all do."

"I am so sorry about…" started Isaac.

"I know. You don't need to say it again." She said. There was silence for a few seconds, until Kayla leaned towards Isaac, and kissed him. She pulled back a few seconds smiling. They continued to talk late into the night, until Isaac realised how long he had been there, and how many missed calls he had from his dad, asking where he is.

As he walked home, he didn't care about the lecture he was going to get from his dad. He was too happy at what had happened. He and Kayla where at the place where they had wanted to be at. All the Burning Suns in the world couldn't ruin this feeling.

Isaac awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. Isaac remembered what happened the night before happy that it wasn't just a dream, that it actually happened. He got out of bed, and actually looked forward to what the police had in store for him that day.

"The man you are after is extremely dangerous. We had him in custody but…" started the Chief Inspector.

"Your pathetic excuse for a police force let him escape didn't they?" said Isaac.

"Watch your tone. Yes he escaped, and he shot 3 of my men with one of their own guns in the process. He was last seen heading north, near the city border."

"It's open farmland north of the city isn't it?" asked Isaac.

"Yes. We have guessed that he will be making his way to one of the farmhouses. We need you to find him before he finds people to hurt." Said the chief Inspector

"Understood."

"We have a car ready to take you to the city border." Said Johnstone.

"You seriously think we will find him in a car. Get a helicopter, we will find him a lot faster." Said Isaac.

"He will escape before we land it. It's no use."

"Who said anything about landing it, I have an idea." Said Isaac with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Dirt

**Chapter 6: Dirt**

Isaac was in a helicopter, flying above paddocks planning his attack. The man he was looking for is armed and desperate. Depending on whether he has found a farmhouse or not, he could be in a car or on foot, and could have better weapons. If Isaac was lucky he wouldn't. Today wasn't Isaacs's lucky day.

Isaac saw a red 4x4 driving along the bumpy paddocks of the farmland hundreds of metres away from the hardened earth that had already been driven on for many years.

"That's him." Isaac said to the pilot.

"How do you know?"

"If it were the owner of the property, he would be driving on the hard strip, where he had been driving for years. Not the muddy ground where it is now. Try and get in front of it."

The helicopter veered to the right, and continued forward until it was ahead of the car. There was no way the driver could not notice them. Isaac jumped out the open door of the helicopter, hoping his plan would work. Isaac pointed his open hands towards the ground while he was in mid-air, then clenched his fists and twisted. The earth beneath him loosened, and softening Isaac's fall. He fell straight through the soft earth. The man in the car was could not figure out what happened. Until there was a rumble. Suddenly a pillar of earth rose in front of the car, a dirt covered Isaac standing on top.

The man in the car pulled a handgun from the seat next to him, and shot at Isaac, smashing the windscreen. Pulling the air, Isaac pulled his arms across his body, creating a large gust of wind, strong enough to move the bullet out of his way.

"Big mistake." Said Isaac, pulling up arms up. A column of stone erupted from the ground underneath the front of the car, with enough force to flip the car upside down. The man crawled out, gun still in hand, and aimed at Isaac. Before he had a chance to shoot, fiery whips extended from Isaac's wrists, and were flying towards him.

The criminal stepped back, in attempt to avoid the inferno heading towards him. As he stood back, he felt the ground beneath his left foot sink, and harden, locking it into place. In an attempt to dodge the next wave of flame, the man ducked and made the mistake of putting his hands and feet on the ground. Before he realised what he had done, the earth around them rose, clamping them to the ground. The man was helpless.

"I told you that was a mistake." Said Isaac.

"You have a reputation in the prisons you know?" said the man spitting towards Isaac.

"Really?" asked Isaac, slightly interested.

"Yeah. You are the cop's bitch. They are too lazy to do their own jobs, so they get you to do it. You think you are tough, but really, you're a joke." Yelled the criminal.

"If I am such a joke, how come you are bowing down to me as we speak." Laughed Isaac, until felt his phone buzz.

"I got him. Meet me on the road." Said Isaac.

"Looks like you are going on a walk." He laughed. The criminal felt the earth beneath him shake, until he realised what was happening. The square of earth around him was moving. Isaac lifted it, and was carrying it as he walked towards the road.

Kayla was preparing her dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. To her surprise, Isaac was standing there, covered from head to toe in dirt.

"Isaac what happened? Did you get into a fight with the ground?" laughed Kayla.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won it." joked Isaac, "Can I use your shower? It's another half hour walk home, and people were giving me dirty looks on the street."

"Dirty like your everything?" laughed Kayla, "Yeah sure, just clean up after yourself, I just cleaned the shower."

Isaac went to the bathroom, and had his shower. Then he had an idea. Picking up his clothes, Isaac closed his eyes, and felt for the presence of the earth in them. After a few seconds, he found it and slowly pulled it. The small pieces of dirt came out of his clothes without ripping them. He compacted it into a stone ball, then opened the window and threw it out. Isaac them bended the water off his wet body, and send it down the drain in the shower, leaving him as dry as he was before the fight earlier that day.

"Well looks like it was possible to clean all that dirt off." Laughed Kayla as Isaac walked out of the bathroom.

"Earthbending and Waterbending suddenly became a lot more useful."

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I have plenty." Said Kayla beckoning towards the table.

"No thanks I think I will just head home. It has been a big day. I will see you tomorrow night thought." Said Isaac with a smile. He kissed Kayla goodbye, and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7: The Special Day

**Chapter 7: The Special Day**

Kayla finished work one day. A special day. Not only was it her 21st birthday, but it had been 6 months since her and Isaac started dating. At 4:30pm Kayla picked up her jacket, and left the building, expecting to drive home. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Isaac parked outside the building, dressed in the fanciest clothes he could get his hands on.

"Where are we going." Asked Kayla.

"Wherever you want." Said Isaac smiling.

Eventually Kayla picked a restaurant, and they stopped at her apartment on the way so she could get changed. An hour later they found themselves in _Atelier_ eating dinner.

"How are you enjoying your birthday so far?" asked Isaac.

"Honestly, this is the best birthday I have ever had. Something simple like this, with you. It's all I could ask for." Said Kayla smiling.

"You think this is it?" laughed Isaac. "Trust me there is more to come."

They finished eating their dinner and talked for hours.

"Have you figured out how to get out of your leash with the cops?" laughed Kayla.

"I think that the only way is to just run away." Said Isaac.

"Please don't I enjoy having you around." Said Kayla still smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

They continued to talk and eat, until the clock struck 11, and Isaac decided to move on with his plans. They left _Atelier_, stomachs full and Isaac's wallet empty, and got into Isaac's car. They left the restaurant, and drove until they arrived at the forest on the southern outskirts of the city. They left the car and began to walk in the dark.

"Wait we are walking? I can't walk in heels?" said Kayla.

"Really?" asked Isaac, with a cheeky grin on his face. Before she knew what was happening, Isaac had put his arm around her, and was carrying her towards their destination.

"You are a lot stronger than when I first met you." She laughed.

"Earthbending training tends to do that." He said as he walked. Eventually Isaac found what he was looking for, the 2 scorched trees. He walked between then and entered a clearing. It was pitch black, but Isaac knew what he was doing. He spent all day planning, and finally it was coming into effect. Isaac generated a flame in his left palm, then moved his right arm from his left hand across his body. The flame jumped from his hand, and ignited something on the ground. It was a candle. One of many. A few seconds later, all the candles were lit and a picnic blanket was visible in the middle.

They laid there for hours, looking at the stars, and appreciating every minute they had together.

After a while Kayla heard something break the silence. The sound of music. An acoustic guitar. Kayla stood up, and looked over towards where she could hear it coming from.

"Isaac, did you plan this…" started Kayla as she the music got louder. She stopped talking after seeing a sparkle in the corner of her eye. She turned around and was right. Isaac was kneeling on the ground, holding a small black box above his head. Visible in the candlelight was a ring.

"Kayla, I know we have only been dating 6 months, but I have loved you for the past 4 years. That's why I want to ask. Will you marry me?"

She didn't say anything. Isaac knew her answer when she jumped onto him and put her arms around him.

They laid on the picnic blanket for a few more hours, talking about their plans for the future. At 4am Kayla fell asleep. Isaac took off his jacket, and put it on her, then picked her up and carried her to his car. It was 5am when they arrived at Kayla's apartment. Isaac took her to her room, and put her down on the bed, then went home, concluding the happiest day of both their lives.


	8. Chapter 8: Stupidity

**Chapter 8: Stupidity**

"I have looked at your record, and I think it is safe to say that you will make a valuable addition to the police force." Said Chief Inspector Johnstone to Asher. After months of rehabilitation, Asher was finally in good enough condition to re-join the police force. He and Isaac were sitting in front of Chief Inspector Johnstone's desk, as he read Asher's files.

"Be here at 8am tomorrow morning. We will get you a new uniform, and get you some work."

Asher smiled and thanked the police officer, as he and Isaac got up and left the building.

"How did it go?" Asked Kayla who was sitting on a park bench out the front of the police station, eagerly awaiting news.

"I'm in." said Asher, not even trying to hide the grin on his face.

"That's great!" said Kayla, hugging Asher.

"I had better get home." Said Asher, "I will see you both soon."

"Bye," said Isaac, waving as his friend left.

"Where now?" asked Kayla.

"Dinner?" asked Isaac.

"Sure, I will throw something together when we get to my place." Said Kayla, grabbing Isaac's hand and pulling him towards her car. Isaac spent the next half hour holding on to the car door for his life.

"Kayla, I know you just got your license, and you are excited about everything that has been happening, but can you please slow down?" asked Isaac.

Kayla looked at her speedometer then realised how fast she was actually going.

"Sorry, I didn't notice." She laughed. She released the accelerator and Isaac felt the car slow down significantly. They got to Kayla's apartment building, and walked up the stairs to her apartment. After Kayla had put dinner in the oven, she sat by the bench, marvelling at the engagement ring that he gave her the week before.

"I still can't believe you managed to get your hands on a diamond like this. How?" she asked, her excitement obvious.

"Earthbender's secret." Laughed Isaac

"Speaking of which, I wanted to talk about the wedding." Kayla said, sitting down in the seat next to Isaac, "I have been thinking, I know the police haven't been paying you, and my job doesn't pay much. Maybe we shouldn't go for a big fuss. Maybe just a small thing. Family and close friends."

Isaac thought about what she just said.

"Are you sure. I know that most girls dream of having the perfect wedding. Money is of no concern to me." He said.

"It will be perfect, whether it is big and fancy or we just have a small ceremony. As long as you are there." Said Kayla.

"Okay then. Have you thought of a date?" Isaac asked.

"You of course." Kayla laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"I was thinking a spring wedding. Maybe April?"

Isaac checked on Kayla's calendar for Saturdays in April.

"April 5th, 12th, 19th and 26th are all Saturdays." Said Isaac.

"I like the sound of the 19th ." said Kayla.

"19th of April it is then." Said Isaac happily. He thought that this would be a lot harder than it actually was. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out, and saw a new message from Johnstone.

"_You are needed at the station." _

"The cop's need me again." Said Isaac.

"Do you want a lift?" asked Kayla, eager to drive.

"No thanks, I will drive myself." Laughed Isaac.

4 hours later, Isaac was tied to a chair in an empty apartment, bruised and bloody. 3 men surrounded him.

"Who are you? Why did the police send you here unarmed? What are they playing at?" yelled the man who was obviously in charge.

"You really don't know…" started Isaac, until he heard a ringing from his pocket.

"Destroy the phone." Said one of the men.

"But what if they get suspicious that he isn't picking up?" said the other.

"Answer it and say you are at the shops." Said the man in charge. He answered the phone and put it to Isaac's ear.

"Hey, I have had some ideas for the wedding." Said Kayla on the other end of the line.

"Hey baby, now isn't the best time…" started Isaac looking at the men surrounding him.

"_Stuff it,"_ Isaac thought, _"Let's have some fun with this."_

"What do you mean?" asked Kayla.

"Well I kind of was doing a job for the cops, and these 3 idiots knocked me out and tied me to a chair before they got to see the show. I will be at your place in a hour." said Isaac.

Unaware to the criminals in front of him, Isaac burnt through the ropes that tied his hands behind his back. Pulling his arms in front of him, Isaac created a wave of flame. The sudden force knocked the men off their feet. Isaac ran down the stairs to the ground floor of the building, the men stupidly chasing after him. When he was certain they were all on the ground floor, Isaac bent the earth beneath the building, pulling it through the floor, and moulding it to encase the men's feet.

Isaac then exhaled, his breath a gust of wind, knocking the men back, forcing their hands to the ground, which were soon encased with earth.

"That is why I came in unarmed." Said Isaac, smiling at the 3 helpless men. He walked out the laughing at their stupidity, as he walked to his car, and drove back to Kayla's house.


	9. Chapter 9: Planning

**Chapter 9: Planning**

It was a depressing Thursday in March, when Isaac and Kayla were trying to find cover from the rain. They had spent the past 3 hours finding a wedding dress for Kayla, and even though Isaac continued to tell her she looked beautiful, she still was the fussiest bride-to-be on the face of the earth. Finally they found another shop, and walked in, leaving a drenched umbrella by the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked an employee, faking a smile and hoping for a sale.

Isaac was about to say they were fine before Kayla cut in.

"We are having a small wedding. Nothing fancy. So I want just a simple, elegant dress, nothing big, fancy and ridiculous." Said Kayla, smiling.

"_Dear God!" _thought the salesman,_ "Not another couple who can't afford to buy anything worth selling._

"I have a few in mind." Said the salesman, beckoning them towards a section of the store. Unlike the rest of the dresses, these ones where simple, not too extreme.

"So when is your wedding?" asked the salesman, desperate to find out how poor these people were.

"19th of April. In a small clearing in the forest south of the city." Said Kayla excitedly, "The place where he proposed."

"_They can't even afford to hire out a church?"_ thought the salesman.

Kayla walked over to a shelf, and Isaac found a seat. They spent the next few hours having a look at the dresses.

As Kayla was changing from one dress to another, the salesman walked over to Isaac.

"It's not too often that we have the groom giving the second opinion. Usually to bride brings close friends or family." Enquired the salesman.

"We aren't inviting many friends to the wedding. Just a few close friends and family. We didn't want to risk insulting her friends by inviting them to help decide, then not invite them to the wedding. And as for family, she is an only child, and her parents moved interstate when she went to college. As much as I don't mind, she insists that the dress be something I like as well, so we came together." Explained Isaac, starting to show signs of a full day.

"How does this one look?" said Kayla as she walked out of the change rooms. She wore a long, cream coloured dress, with swirling patterns stitched into the side.

"This is your day Kayla. Do you like it?" Asked Isaac.

"To be honest…" Kayla started, Isaac fearing they may be looking for another three hours, "I love it."

Isaac gave a sigh of relief.

"It's perfect," He said. He wasn't lying. In his opinion, it was the best one they had seen all day. But what did he know about dresses?

"So should I get this one?" asked Kayla.

"If it's what you want, then we will get it." Isaac said.

Kayla smiled and went back into the change rooms.

Ten minutes later, and $1500 later, Isaac and Kayla left the store, and walked through the wet street towards Isaac's car. As they were driving home, Isaac noticed Kayla's silence.

"Is something wrong?" asked Isaac, "I have known you for nearly five years, and you are never silent."

"It's nothing?" replied Kayla. Isaac feared the worst.

"Don't you like the dress?"

"No I love it. I just don't like the price-tag." She said looking at Isaac.

"Don't worry Kayla, the price of it doesn't worry me."

"Isaac, how much money do you have left in your account from the handyman jobs?" asked Kayla.

Isaac was silent. He considered lying, but realised that what a mistake that would be.

"$350."

"What? How are we supposed to live with just $350? With you not being paid for your work, we won't be able to afford a roof over our heads!" said Kayla.

"Calm down, I have a plan. I won't say anything yet, I don't want to give you false hope."

Realising Isaac was only thinking of her, Kayla apologized, and thanked him for paying for the wedding dress.

Isaac dropped her off at home, then drove to the café that Asher told him to meet at.

"Do you think you can do it?" asked Isaac.

"Yes. Should be easy enough. You and Kayla pack your things before the wedding, and have them packed in your car on the edge of the forest where the wedding is being held. Once the wedding is over, you and Kayla leave. Go to wherever you plan on going. Change your names, and begin your new lives together." Said Asher.

"And they won't find me?" Isaac asked.

"No. The Chief knows we are good friends. He will get me to investigate your disappearance. I will go along with it, and feed them false information, with the occasional true bit. I will let you know in advance so you can stay hidden when someone is sent to investigate."

"Thanks Asher, I owe you big time." Said Isaac.

"You gave me a second chance at life. It is the least I could do." Said Asher, putting his hand into his pocket, "By the way, you may find these useful."

He handed Isaac 4 cards. 2 debit cards and 2 drives licenses. Each labelled with Isaac Smith and Kayla Smith.

"I explained to dad what was happening. He still works at the bank. He agreed that he will transfer all your money to these accounts." Explained Asher.

"Wow you have really outdone yourself this time Asher." Laughed Isaac.

Asher checked his watch, and saw that his lunchbreak was over. He left the café, and drove back to the station.

Next person Isaac wanted to visit was James. Isaac drove to the warehouse, and after parking his car, walked over to the lift. As he stood out, he had a strange feeling. He could feel the presence of the water in the channel in front of him, but could feel another presence to his left. Heading towards him. Isaac lifted his right hand, and stopped the ice spear that were heading towards him

"James, I know you are just being careful, but this is just getting ridiculous." Isaac yelled out. James stood out from behind a corner to Isaac's left.

"Good thing you are a quick thinker, otherwise I would have impaled you. Twice." Laughed James.

"Anyway, the reason why I am here, I have a few waterbending questions." Asked Isaac.

"Fire away, I'm an open book." Said James smiling.

"When I was bloodbending, I could control the water in people's bodies, to the point where I had complete control over them…" started Isaac.

"If you have started bloodbending again, I will kill you here and now." Said James, suddenly turning serious.

"Firstly, I would like to see you try. And Secondly, no I am not bloodbending. Anyway, is it possible to do the same with plants? Manipulate the way they grow and levitate them?"

"Yes it is. Back in the days of the 100 year war, there were a tribe of waterbenders that learnt to do this. They manipulated the swamp vines around them." Said James.

"Thanks that was all I wanted to know. Will I see you at the wedding next month?" asked Isaac.

"Wouldn't miss it." said James, as her turned around and went home.

Isaac had one thing left to do that day.

"I will be home in time for dinner baby. I got to go, I am losing reception. Love you." Said Isaac, as he hung up his phone, then parked his car. He got out of the car and walked into the forest where he proposed to Kayla, and where in a few weeks, he would be marrying her. Eventually he found the clearing, and put his plan into action.

Isaac ran his fingers along the patch of grass towards the north end of the clearing, cutting into the earth, making a rectangle. Isaac pulled the grassy rectangle out of the earth, and threw it over the trees. Isaac heard it crash a couple of hundred meters away. Isaac raised the earth beneath what he just cut out, until he had a platform above the ground. From the platform, Isaac raised an arch above it.

Isaac ran his finger along the arch, cutting into it. Grooves curled around the pillars. Next he ran his fingers along the base, small grooves appearing in the stone base, creating floral patterns. After that, Isaac stomped a foot on the ground. The top half of the platforms edges broke off, creating what looked like a 2 tier platform. Lastly Isaac pulled the water from his bag, and the box with the little bottles of food dye. Isaac pulled the water from the bottle, and placed it in the grooves in the base. He opened the little bottles of food dye, and pulled that from the bottle, into the water, colouring the floral patterns. Making sure to keep the dyes separate Isaac had one last thing to do. He pulled up tiny walls of earth to stop the colours mixing together, then froze the water.

Isaac stood back and looked at the altar he made. Impressed with his work, he had one last thing to do. He opened his bag and pulled a packet of seeds. Grabbing a handful, he threw them on the ground, making sure they were evenly spread. Isaac left, finally ready for the big day.


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning

**Chapter 10: The Beginning**

Kayla stepped out of the car that drove her to her wedding. The path to the ceremony was different from when she last came. It used to be soft and grassy, but now was hard and flat. It wasn't until she stepped out of the car, and looked closely that she noticed the floral patterns on the side of the path. Her fiancé the Avatar.

She was dropped off close to the clearing, and as her father came around from the other side of the car, he took her by the arm, and they walked towards the clearing. This was a lot different as well. She expected the chairs to be there, but what surprised her most were the flowers that covered the ground in the clearing, and the stone altar at the end. Underneath it stood Isaac, wearing his suit, and smiling like she had never seen before. Her father let go of her arm, and she walked to the place under the altar next to Isaac, and in front of the pastor.

Isaac raised his left arm, and to Kayla' surprise, the flowers surrounding the altar emerged from the ground, and wrapped themselves around the arch.

"_Wow, Isaac has outdone himself"_ thought Kayla, looking at her soon to be husband, and what he had prepared, _"So this is where he was sneaking off to all the time._"

Isaac looked down at the few guests. All six of them. Kayla was right. A small wedding was better. Kayla's parents looked at them, glad to see their daughter so happy. Next to them was Samuel, and behind them were James, Asher and Ted.

"_Are you sure you should invite Ted? As far as he is concerned you are Isaac Smith the Handyman, not Isaac Reed the Avatar?"_ Kayla remembered saying to Isaac when he said he wanted to invite him.

"_Ted took me in when I was living on the streets, and is one of my best friends. He will keep our identities a secret. Don't worry." _Isaac had said assuring.

"We are gathered here today to…" started the Pastor. He kept talking, but it might as well have been silent. All Kayla could think about was her and Isaac's life together. Their normal life when all the Avatar business is over.

"Kayla?" said the pastor, when she remained silent.

"I do." She said realising what she had missed.

"Isaac, do you take Kayla, to be your lawfully wedded wife, your constant friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward. In the presence of God, your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honour and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?" asked the pastor.

"I do." Said Isaac, smiling and unable to take his eye off his beautiful bride.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the pastor, smiling at the young couple.

"With pleasure." Laughed Isaac, as he moved forward to kiss his bride.

"It is such a shame your mother couldn't be here to see this." Said Samuel to Isaac an hour later.

"She would have been so proud of you, and what you have become." Said Samuel.

"Keep him safe." Laughed Samuel to Kayla when she walked by.

"Don't worry, I will." She said, looking up at her new husband.

"Isaac, my parents want to talk to you." She said, pulling at his arm.

"Thanks for coming dad." Said Isaac as he was pulled away.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it." Samuel yelled as Kayla took Isaac away.

"Isaac, we are so grateful for what you have done for our daughter. We owe you dearly for the things you have done for her." Said Mr Thompson.

Isaac thanked them, extremely thankful that Kayla had not mention what happened in the Burning Suns' HQ.

"We could not think of anyone who could be a better son-in-law. We are so proud of the both of you." Said Mrs Thompson, leaning in to hug her daughter and her son-in-law.

"Thank you for coming. This is a day we will never forget." Said Isaac.

"Kayla, I am going to go talk to James, do you want to come?" he asked.

He already knew the answer. They walked over to the old man.

"I remember just under a year ago, you two found me in the sewers, needing a place to stay, and I wouldn't let the two of you sleep in the same room." Laughed James. Kayla turned around nervously to check that her parents didn't hear. Lucky for her they didn't.

"Who knew that today, we would be in the beautiful forest, celebrating you two?" asked James.

"I did!" said Asher as he walked over.

"Don't get me started Asher, during high school you couldn't go 5 seconds without making a joke about us." Said Isaac in a joking manner.

"Because you never had the balls to ask her out." Laughed Asher. Kayla stood by them silently. This was all new to her, and she didn't want to miss a second of this.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying before you interrupted me," said James, giving Asher an evil look. Isaac knew he was just kidding around; Asher didn't, so Isaac decided to watch the show.

"Thanks for the interesting years. Honestly, I didn't look forward to having an apprentice, but you changed my mind. I am actually recruiting apprentices, that's what your old rooms are being used for." Laughed James.

"Really? That's great." Said Kayla.

"I just got to make sure I don't teach these ones bloodbending." Whispered James loud enough for only Isaac to hear. Isaac knew he was joking, but still felt ashamed.

"Anyway, I wish you two good luck, and hope you have a happy life together."

"Thanks James. For everything. I wouldn't be where I am without you." Said a sincere Isaac.

"Damn straight, you would have probably been killed by those Burning Suns." Laughed James, as he turned and walked towards Samuel.

Isaac turned to Asher, who was still unsure whether he should be scared of James or not.

"So with James is he…" began Asher.

"He is harmless, just don't sneak up on him. You don't have waterbending to save yourself." Laughed Isaac.

"Anyway, you may find this useful" said Asher, handing Isaac a card. Isaac opened it and found a cheque for $800. On one side of the card was a heartfelt sentimental message, and on the other, instructions and contact details.

"_Your car is packed, refuelled and waiting for you. I will keep the police off your trail. If they get close to finding you, call me on the number enclosed. P.S. I hope the cheque helps."_ Said the instructional side.

"Thank you Asher, I owe you more than I can say." Said Isaac.

"Same, so I guess we are even." He laughed.

Isaac put forward his hand, offering to shake.

"Come on man, are we closing a business deal or saying goodbye?" Asher asked, as he put his arms around his childhood friend.

"Well I am going to go speak to Ted. This is getting too sentimental for me." Laughed Isaac turning towards Ted.

"And all the effort you went to with the altar isn't?" yelled Asher.

Isaac walked towards Ted, the bartender beaming at him.

"When I first picked up 'Isaac Smith' off the street, I never knew that he was some mystic magic man." Laughed Ted, looking at his young friend. "I almost had a heart attack when you called me and told me the true story." Then that stunt with the plant. You have to show me what you have been hiding the past few years when we get home."

"Definitely, I think you will be a bit surprised." Isaac laughed.

"By the way, I spoke to the landlord of your old apartment. I told him you were coming back. He was happy that you were moving back in. He said something about rent in on time. I am not sure, but anyway, I have organised your ad in the newspaper again, so it will be pretty much like you never left, except for the missus." Ted laughed.

"Thanks Ted." Isaac said, "This means a lot to Kayla and I."

Isaac looked at his new wife, who was talking with her parents. She saw him and knew what he was thinking. It was time to go.

Isaac and Kayla said their goodbyes and thank-you's to their guests, then walked with them to where Asher had parked Isaac's car. Isaac opened the passenger side door for his wife, and then proceeded to get in the driver seat.

They waved goodbye to their friends and said hello to their new lives together.


End file.
